Magic
by Tainked InkStains
Summary: She didn't know him, but she could tell that this was the start of something magical.


_Something short to get me back into this fandom. Read and Review. Thanks._

_Summary: She didn't know him, but she could tell that this was the start of something magical._

_Setting: 1850's_

The snow glistened around the edge of the forest, creating a scene of pure beauty. Brat smelled the forest air, and when she exhaled, she saw her own breath mixed in with the icy air. She pulled her cloak closer around her body, savoring every inch of warmth. Her long dress floated above the snow, and her boots did nothing to insulate her feet. Her long blonde hair was held in place by two pig tails which dangled on either side of her body. She was losing her breath, burning her energy. Her feet hurt, and her soles were worn down. She was completely drained, but the soft glow of torches she could see behind her reminded her that she had to keep running.

_"Burn her!"_

_"Kill the witch!"_

_"Drown the Devil's whore!"_

Their screams and hollers echoed through her mind. These people with the soft glowing warm torches were after her, and they had no intentions of leaving her alive. Because the lake had frozen, if she was caught, she would be burned at the stake. She wasn't a witch, a woman who sold their sold to the Devil for magic, she was born with the ability to levitate and telekinesis. When she was younger, her mother said her powers were a blessing, now she realized that they were a curse. She was always able to levitate and move object using only her will, but she was always careful. No one ever saw her use her powers, but a rumor gave this witch hunt to life. An old woman said that she'd saw her slaughter her lamb without touching it, and now, her life is in danger.

She's only eighteen, and now she's alone in a large forest in the cold. She's exhausted, but she knows if she uses her powers to fly, it'd give her more attention and the whole country would want her dead. So she'd keep running until her feet gave way, then she'd pray for her life. The branches attacked her, but the animals aided her. The deer ran with her, silently encouraging her to make it out and shake the mob on her tail. The forest mice ran back, hopefully to delay the mob by nipping their toes. The owls flew around, hoo'ing in all directions, distracting the mob. Silently, she thanked these woodland creatures, and hoped that they didn't lose their lives saving her's.

The forest was becoming denser, and the mob was getting quieter. The glow of the torches were dimming. The moon was out, and the night was foggy. She quietly thanks God that she'd might make it out. Her legs were on fire, but she had to keep going. She couldn't stop running no matter how much her feet ached or how hard it was to breathe in this cold, winter weather. As long as the torches were lit, she had to run. She could only stop when she was convinced that the mob had abandoned hope of finding and murdering her turn back home. She could feel her heart in her throat, and could practically taste bile in her mouth, but she couldn't stop and rest. Not yet. She wasn't safe until the dead of night, when everyone went home. To think that she was safe was very naive.

At last, she stopped seeing the glow of the torches. Their light had faded, which meant that she was almost safe. She heaved a sigh of relief, and slowed down to catch her breath. Her legs ached with soreness, and her feet burned. Her muscles felt as if they'd been burned, and her eyes were blurred with large tears. She couldn't feel her hands at all, and her heart was beating faster than it ever had in her life. She couldn't suppress the sobs that racked her body. The tears wouldn't flowing. She fell on the forest floor, and grieved for the life she lost. She'd been run out from her home, her mother, and everything she's ever known. Her whole life...meant nothing now.

She could die, and no one would care. Her home town would celebrate. She meant nothing now. She was worthless. No one loved her, no one wanted her, and no one needed her. She was absolutely worthless.

A light tap on her shoulder startled her. She quickly turned around to find a handsome young man staring at her with large green eyes. His hair was black and his face was tan. His lips turned from a look of concern to one of pure shock. The two looked at each other for a while, neither of them daring to utter a syllable. They were both thinking the same thing however; _you're beautiful. _He broke the thickening silence first. "You were weeping," he said. Three short, simple words, but she knew by the sound of his voice that he was going to make things okay. It was riugh, but had a soothing effect.

"Yes," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down, noticing that he wore a suit jacket and dress pants, but a dirty shirt under the jacket. He wore boots suited for dancing, but his manner of speech and physique suggested that he was used to working out in the mountains.

He slowly reached his hand out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "A maiden as lovely as yourself should not be weeping alone, especially in the forest. It's dangerous out here, why are you not at home?" he said, his eyes full of concern. She looked down, but he bought her face up to his.

"I don't have a home anymore..." she said softly. Seeing the confusion of his face, she decided to show him. Slowly, gracefully, and with all the sadness in the world she began levitating. She only rose about five inches off the ground but his eyes widened with amusement. "They think I'm a witch, I barely escaped with my life...maybe I should go before I frighten you anymore. I'm sorry for talking up your time. Thank you for showing concern for me," she said quickly, turning to leave.

She made a move to leave, but he grabbed her hand. A smile on his face confused her, but the bright white rose in his hand astounded her.

"Sometimes...a little magic is alright," he said, leading her through the woods, a smile on both of their faces.


End file.
